deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Redkite/Marine Raiders vs. Waffen-SS
Just a side battle really as I brake before Season 2. Here were seeing two legendary World War 2 units that carved the grounding for special forces yet never met on the battlefeild. Marine Raiders: '''America's elite ampihbious raiding force, designed to deal lethal damage to the Japanese Empire. '''Waffen-SS: Lethal Shock troops who lead Adolf Hitler's evil charge for world domination. WHO, IS, DEADLIEST? Introduction Here we have two of the first initial special forces units going head to head. First up is the legendary Marine Raiders, the elite amphibious raiders of World War 2 whom took the Imperial Japan head on with their small scale raids which did large scale damage. The purpose of the Marine Raiders was to cripple Japanease defences ahead of the main landing forces and take significant intelligence on hosties. The raiders made their debut during the Makin island raid where they were tasked with destroying Japanese installations and gain intelligence on the other Gilbert Islands. They were a large sucess with many of their missions and went on to be the first prototype of the US Navy SEALs. Next in is the infamous Waffen-SS, the deadly shock troopers of the Wermahct whom defended Germany with lethal force. The task of the Waffen-SS was to both serve and protect Adolf Hitler and lead the Wermacht again the allies. The SS did serious damage on fronts like the Buldge and their sharpshooting skills cost the Allies alot of casualties. The SS has carved a legend for their Spetsnaz-like brutality against their foes and intense training. These two units were on different fronts and have never offically met in combat, but if they'd had met in battle, who do you think will win? I'll dive into the weapons to help you make a decision. Weapons MarineRaiders.jpg|The Marine Raiders. M1911.jpg|The M1911. M1Garand.jpeg|The M1 Garand. ThompsonM1928.jpg|The M1A1 Thompson. SpringfieldM1903.jpg|The M1903 Springfield. M3Bayonet.jpg|The M3 Trench Knife. images (1).jpg|The Waffen-SS. File:Walter_HP_Speerwerke_1428.jpg|The Walther P38. 300px-Automatgevär_m1943_-_Tyskland_-_AM.045876.jpg|The Gewehr 43. 300px-MP_40_AYF_2.JPG|The MP 40. 20.jpg|The Kar98k. Kampfmesser 42.jpg|The Kampfmesser 42. M1911 vs. Walther P38 The Walther brings the advantage of a lighter weight, weighing at 800g compared to M1911's 1100g, the Walther continues with a muzzle velocity 350m/s and finishes the kill with a 8 round magazine compared to the 911's 7 round magazine. Edge: Waffen-SS M1 Garand vs. Gewehr 43 The match kicks off even as both have a very similar weight meaning it is not significant but the Garand takes the upperhand with a muzzle velocity of 850m/s compared to 43's 775m/s, however the 43's levels the playing feild with an effective range of 500m compared to the Garand's 400m, the 43's magazine brings a magazine with just two rounds more but the Garand use's a rotating reducing jamming chances and improving gun health, the Garand JUST takes this with a bigger variety of usable rounds, meaning if they're NATO rounds shortage, Springfeild rounds can be used and it means the gun has been more scientifically looked into. Edge: Marine Raiders M1A1 Thompson vs. MP 40 The MP40 takes the advantage with a lighter weight of 4kg compared to the Thompson's 5kg. However the Thompson shoots back with a rate of 600r/m+ compared to the MP40's 500r/m. However the MP40's carries the victory with a muzzle velocity of 400m/s compared to the Thompson's 300m/s and an effective range of 70m+ compared to the Thompson's 50m. Edge: Waffen-SS M1903 Springfield vs. Karabiner 98k The Sprinfield launches with a devastating start, delivering at muzzle velocity of up 900m/s compared to the Karabiner's 760m/s and an effective range of 600m compared to the Karabiner's 500m and finishes the kill with a variety of rounds usable. Edge: Marine Raiders M3 Trench Knife vs. Kampfmesser 42 Well there's no easy way of judging these two knives, they are very lethal and have some significant similarities. The M3 is better for penetrating skin as it is stronger and nimbiler but has a slightly smaller defensive hand guard. Conditioning wise, the 42's is steel, meaning it dosen't rust. However, the M3 takes the edge with it's more scaled handle, meaning there's a less chance that it will be dropped in a knife fight. Edge: Marine Raiders Training The main training on the Raiders was stealth and reconnaissance, launching fast and deadly ambushes, and working in small and independant teams. The Waffen-SS were the opposite, they concentarted on large scale team operations which were built through extreme amounts of sports and building good relationships in the team. This is very difficult, but I think the Marines have the edge here, they are trained to work in tiny operations and work independantly aswell as stealth, meaning if the Raiders how the drop on the Waffen-SS if they're undetected. The Waffen-SS have some intense training but are more experienced in large scale warfare in large groups on home terrain, overall giving the Raiders the combat endurence in foreign enviroments. Edge: Marine Raiders My Edge Overall the Marines have got the edge with their knives, long range rifles, combat rifles and training. If the raiders get the sneaky drop on the SS they will have a better advantage, and the Raiders have better training on foreign lands, giving them the edge. My Edge: Marine Raiders Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts